Clinical cancer research translates basic science concepts into clinical reality. The Columbus Community Clinical Oncology Program is a consortium of 15 hospitals covering 36 counties in 3 states dedicated to the accrual of patients with all forms of cancer into clinical trials. The Columbus CCOP fulfills the mission of the CCOP program by providing the most relevant trials to our physicians, nurses and patients along with extensive educational opportunities for cancer health professionals and a framework for multispecialty collaboration throughout central and southeastern Ohio. Building on past successes, the Columbus CCOP will concentrate on a number of initiatives. The administrative organization of the CCOP has been recently restructured to improve efficiency and accuracy of data collection. New processes are in place and data quality assurance has improved. The success of this initiative will be further assessed over the next few years and adjustments made to the quality control process. Another goal is to increase the availability of clinical trials to more community physicians, especially in the underserved Appalachian areas of the state. Increased participation in clinical research will enhance the quality of oncologic care delivered to patients, thereby reducing mortality and morbidity. Recruitment efforts are currently underway and will continue with a view to expansion of our coverage area so that all cancer care physicians and their patients in Central and Southeastern Ohio have access to clinical trials through the Columbus CCOP. The CCOP also plans to involve radiation oncologists and community surgeons via specific research base trial participation (RTOG and hopefully, ACOSOG). The Columbus CCOP is an experienced organization and we are dedicated to working closely with the NCI to move the science of oncology to new levels of achievement. RELEVANCE: Participation in clinical trials improves the skills of community oncologists and this translates to enhanced quality of care as national guidelines incorporated in all trials are followed. As a major contributor to the CCOP program, the Columbus CCOP will improve prevention of cancer, treatment outcomes, and overall survival from cancer in our population.